


By Heat Reforged

by chewysugar



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Seth Rollins, Reunion, Threesome, showering, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: The Shield may have reunited, but Seth knows it doesn't mean everything is going to go back to the way it was.





	By Heat Reforged

**Author's Note:**

> As ever with WWE fic, this is all takes place in the sphere of kayfabe--meaning that this involves the characters the real performers portray, not the real people themselves.

A good match had nothing on phenomenal sex. Anybody who said otherwise was a despicable liar. Seth figured only the most bullheaded of superstars would put the emphasis on what went on inside the ring as opposed to the bedroom—people like Orton, who were incapable of cracking smiles.

Speaking of which, Seth’s smile could have made The Joker green with envy. He lay on top of the sheets of the hotel’s Queen-size, arms behind his head—a perfect picture of a languid panther in his domain.

Roman lay beside him, broad chest rising and falling like a lion just run a mile. Seth’s grin widened as he raked his eyes over the awe-inspiring, naked form that was his Shield-mate.

“I do you okay?” Seth asked.

“God, yes.” Roman smiled. Seth could go the rest of his life swearing by that Hawaiian sunset smile. It made what was an intimidating six-foot-three vessel of power and passion nothing short of a teddy bear.

All these months later and he still looked as strong as his antiquated name-sake. To the outside observer he hadn’t changed a bit; but Seth knew how diminished Roman had gotten since his illness.

Despite having spent the better part of an hour skin to hot skin with him, Seth pressed a kiss on Roman’s pec.

“Aww Rolly. Don’t get soft on me now.”

“Kinda have no choice. There’s this thing called a refractory period. Gimme fifteen and I’ll get hard with you no problem.”

Roman stretched; the bands of heritage stained onto the skin of his shoulder and arm rippled like the tide. He looked towards the open en suite bathroom door, and his gaze fell.

Steam spiraled into the room. Seth heard water pelting the tiled floor of the shower. Protective of his trifecta to the very end, part of him wanted to march into the bathroom and drag the cause of Roman’s sudden melancholy out by his stupid ginger goatee.

Even if the man in question had been an integral part of this carnal reunion.

“I didn’t think he’d join,” Roman said softly. “In the ring, or here.”

“He loves you,” Seth said softly.

“And you.”

Seth chuckled dryly. “Right.” Dean had gone ballistic after Roman had been taken out of commission. And Seth, as a loved one, had been  all but annihilated, as those closest to the source of an explosion always were. Even with Roman being the bonding agent between them, he doubted that they’d ever go back what they’d had before.

Roman rolled over. He still smelled like the mesmerizing combination of the three of them—skin and sweat and masculinity.

“He does,” Roman said, and he pressed a kiss against Seth’s neck. “And I do, too.” A fiery trail peppered from his throat, down his ribs and just above his navel. Despite basic human biology, Seth felt himself poised to return for round two, Dean be damned.

Then Roman sat up, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Seth asked.

“Testing the waters.” Roman got to his feet. Seth hated being apart from him in this, but damn is the sight of him walking away wasn’t superb. Tattoos almost all over his body, from his shoulder down to that tight, tempting ass.

Sometimes he liked the complication. It gave him a sense of place in the world. Between Dean’s instability and Roman’s need for guidance, Seth felt almost like a leader. He could guide these two, keep them balanced and stable.

And then on other days he resented it—couldn’t stand that Dean was such a loose canon, or that Roman was, more often than not, such a lost, lonely puppy.

Things weren’t perfect in life. He couldn’t have his cake—or in this case, two pieces of cake—and eat them too.

Or maybe he could.

Seth stifled a Val Venis laugh at the thought that he had, in fact, eaten quite a bit of those delicious cakes since they’d come to the hotel room.

They couldn’t go back to the unbreakable shield that they’d once been. There would always be the memory of those cracks; but maybe they’d be stronger now. Even if Dean had been the first to hoof it to the shower after he'd come, Seth knew that the beautiful, broken son of a bitch was only doing so out of fear. Dean, who had lost so, so much, clung to every scrap of family that came his way. The Shield had been his only source of comfort, along with that gorgeous, patient wife of his.

Seth couldn’t fault him for panicking. Dean didn’t want it all to go away again. But why he thought he was alone in that fear pissed Seth off something fierce. 

Given that he hadn’t heard a peep from the bathroom in several minutes, Seth slid off the bed. Even if Dean treated Roman with all due deference following his diagnosis, Seth didn’t put it past him to lash out again...even if he’d just been holding Roman closer to him than even his own name.

What he saw when he stood near the door stopped him in his tracks.

He could see through the steam quite clearly despite its density. Across the bathroom floor he saw them both behind the half-fogged up glass of the shower stall.

Roman’s back, facing the transparent barrier. Dean’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tight like a prayer.

But it was the sight of Dean with his head on Roman’s shoulder that tugged at something soft in Seth's heart. He’d only ever seen the working class warrior reach for comfort in rare moments; and usually then from Renee. But there he was, holding Roman as if afraid the sky would rent itself apart and pluck him from the Earth.

Whatever happened next, Seth thought as he quietly returned to the bed, they’d at least have this. Championships, feuds and grudges hardly mattered.

Not when they had this night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
